HANNAH DYKETANA!
by Roxius
Summary: A stupid little Mikiley fic. I think it works out pretty well until I abruptly end it. This is a shoujo ai, femmeslash, yuri, lesbian oneshot with Mikiley. Please R & R and don't flame!


'HANNAH DYKETANA!' (A/N: This word is the reason I wrote this fic!)

'MONTANA: OUT OF THE CLOSET!'

'HANNAH MONTANA IS A LESBIAN AND SHE'S GAY FOR MIKAYLA!'

'MANY FANS UPSET BY HANNAH'S COMING OUT!'

'HANNAH'S NEW ALBUM BOMBS IN SALES; IS IT BECAUSE SHE'S GAY?'

'HANNAH AND MIKAYLA, SITTING IN A TREE...'

Miley couldn't take it anymore. Tossing the tabloid papers across the table, she let out a depressed sigh and hid her head in her arms. Lily, who was sitting next to her, patted her friend reassuringly on the back and said, "Miley...it'll be okay. I'm sure everyone will forget about it soon. These things always happen with celebrities..."

Miley lifted her head and stared at Lily in both anger and disbelief. "Lily...I appreciate you trying to help, but let's be serious here: I AM ONE OF THE TOP POP IDOLS OF TODAY'S PEOPLE, AND NOW I'M A LESBIAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW THIS WILL AFFECT MY POPULARITY, MY FANS, MY RECORD SALES? EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE! IT'S ALL RUINED!" the brown-haired girl shouted furiously.

"And it's all because you just HAD to go and kiss Mikayla because you're SO in love with her, didn't you?" Lily said, shaking her head disappointingly. "You're just saying that because you can't understand how madly we're in love with each other..." Miley retorted, her bad mood getting the better of her.

Lily shrugged and got up to go and buy herself a bottle of water. Miley covered her face in her hands again and thought, 'Oh...what am I going to do? I just had to go and ruin everything by accidently kissing Mikayla during that concert we had to do together for some stupid Christmas special! Now, not only did I ruin Hannah Montana's reputation, but Mikayla's as well! This is a complete disaster!'

Suddenly, Miley's inner dialogue was intterupted by the ringing of her cellphone. "Oh god, it's probably Mikayla...she's going to dump me for what I did..." Miley muttered to herself as she pulled out her phone. Lily returned to the table and watched in silence when Miley put the phone up to her ear and nervously asked, "...Hello?"

Almost immediately, a loud familiar female voice exclaimed, "Oh, Hannah baby! Are...are you alright? Did you see those headlines? I just can't believe it!" Mikayla still didn't know that Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana were the same person. Miley had planned on telling her, but this whole situation with their relationship becoming public has made things difficult.

"I-I'm fine. What about you...?" Miley asked, her chest heavy with guilt. The voice on the other line let out a sigh and said, "Well...I haven't been able to leave my house for almost three days now. The entire front yard is swarming with reporters and photographers. There are some others too, who are screaming about how I should burn in hell for being a lesbian..."

Miley felt like her heart was breaking in two when she realized that Mikayla was crying on the phone. "Oh god...Hannah...I really wish you were here with me right now...I need you..." Mikayla begged, her voice cracking. Miley could feel her own hot tears pour down her face as she continued to listen to Mikayla's pleading over the phone. It was just too much for her to stand...it hurt her so badly on the inside...

"Mikayla...I'm so sorry...I love you so much, but...but I went and ruined everything...This is all my fault..." Miley said as more and more tears fell. She was crying harder than she had ever cried in her life. The pain in her heart was becoming too much to bear. She really wanted to be there to comfort her lover...but she was stuck here, able to escape from the brutual harrassment of the paparazzi as Miley Stewart, not Hannah Montana.

'But Mikayla...Mikayla has no way to hide herself. She wouldn't be able to do it. She has to deal with this kind of terrible bullshit every day while I can just hide safe and sound by pretending to be a normal high school student.' Miley thought sadly. When she realized that Mikayla wasn't saying anything on the other line, Miley decided to continue the conversation.

"Oh god...Mikayla, I really hope you forgive me...I just had to kiss you in front of everyone and ruin our wonderful relationship like this..."

That was when the phone hung up, and everything stopped.


End file.
